Natsukusa ni Kimi wo Omou
by Zaywrites
Summary: How would you love someone who never existed to begin with? [I decided to continue the story] SXR
1. Amaterasu

**Natsukusa ni Kimi wo Omou**

 **[Thinking of you in the summer grass]**

 _Title inspired by Aimer's song in her 11_ _th_ _album Chouchou Musubi. Listen to it before, during, or after reading the story._

FBNFH belongs to its rightful owners.

 **Note:** Mentions of mythical creatures, historical sites, legends, and people are all fiction.

Braided cords is a collection of one shots containing the FBNFH characters. Please comment if I should continue them as multi-chapter stories.

* * *

Located in the northernmost part of Sapporo is Mount Taiyo, a 4,777 meter tall land form surrounded by rivers and forests.

It is believed that mythical creatures live there. One of them is the guardian deity protecting the mountain named Amaterasu, meaning sun goddess.

Every summer, they commence a feast for her. The festivity is always filled with colorful lights, boisterous music, light dances, spectacular performances and a fireworks show to top it off.

Hundreds of years passed and this tradition has been passed to generations. They do this to celebrate her birthday…

…and in fear that she'll take one of the little girls in the village.

Myths warn the people about the mountain yokai. It is believed that every year, the sun goddess leaves the mountain to select her new vessel. This belief has been proven after a little girl with blue hair was found lifeless in the river.

The drowned little girl was buried in the mountain and they prayed for her soul. The people believed that she became Amaterasu's reincarnation.

They even had built a small shrine for her at the foot of the mountain, as a tribute.

"Amaterasu-sama, please clear any path that leads to danger…" said the mountaineers as they put their hands together in prayer. They rang the small bell three times and put their hands together again.

The bells echoed and it's enough pull her out of slumber. Rein stretched her arms and yawned. Her long blue hair flowed in huge waves as she lifted herself up.

" _May this guide you…"_ she mumbled softly and summoned a few light orbs to create trails in the path.

" _They are so early today…"_ the yokai commented, watching the mountaineers hike the mountain.

It was a fine morning. Soon, the mountain is filled with Kamaitachi's light breeze, Karasu-tengu's chirps, and the sun's prickling rays.

Another batch of guests paid their respect on her shrine.

Rein heard different prayers. Some are half meant, some are too ambitious, some insulted her, and some are too heartbreaking.

" _Amaterasu-sama, please give me a charm that will help me pass the exam."_

" _Yokai-sama, I ask for your protection. I want to go home safe."_

" _Mountain yokai, I hope this guy accepts my feelings!"_

" _Hey, yokai, you're just a joke, right?"_

Rein cringed. She just stood there, listening to their intentions and purposes in visiting the mountain. A yokai couldn't fulfill any of those requests. All she can do is to lead their way and protect them to the best of her abilities.

Autumn

Winter

Spring

At last…summer made it's much anticipated appearance.

It the season she loves the most. She loves the glistening waters, the cry of cicadas, and the fresh breeze. Summer is the best season to climb the mountain.

It is the time when most people are relaxing from work, students are on vacation, and foreigners are traveling to Japan. They travel to Sapporo to visit the mountain and join the festivity.

But, above all, their purpose in going to Sapporo is to see Amaterasu. It is believed that the sun goddess would appear to some people in this time of the year.

One afternoon, as Rein was busy monitoring the villagers, a woman, who looks like in her mid-thirties, approached her shrine. Her wispy, shoulder-length hair is plastered on her cheeks, and her face and neck are covered with sweat.

Rein removed all the gravels on the woman's path and called the breeze to lessen the heat.

"Rein?" the woman began, wiping the sweat rolling off her chin.

Rein was surprised the woman called her by her name.

"I know you couldn't do anything to help me… I don't why I even went here. But the mountain has always been important to me… it's filled with blissful memories and it has been a part of my life…" she spoke with a smile.

Rein just looked at her then at the little boy, whom she estimates is three years old, clutching the hem of her shirt.

"I'm running out of time. I'm dying and I want to see the mountain for the last time…" she wept and held the tiny palm of her son. "My little boy…" she glanced over her son before continuing. "His name is Shade…" as if on cue, the little boy smiled. She giggled softly and lifted him in her arms.

"I know you liked summer…but there will come a time when you can't withstand heat. You're always protecting the mountain after all." She hugged the child. "Just like how the trees give you shade to protect you from heat…this boy will also give you the shade that you need."

Rein dropped her gaze on the little boy and their eyes met. She felt her heart do a flip when he stared back like he can see her clearly. The mountain yokai suddenly felt anxious as she looked in those innocent yet calculating, dark blue eyes.

"He has the same birthday as you. I think that makes him special," she adds. Rein felt nervous under the child's stern gaze.

"Please protect him, as you protect all the villagers. He's staying here in Sapporo with his father and little sister…" the woman wiped her tears. "Now I can die peacefully…" she exhaled deeply. Her face glowed and it seemed like the heavy feeling she bottled up has been lifted.

" _I know you couldn't hear me but I promise to help you with all I could,"_ Rein assured.

"I pray to see you again…" the woman bowed and rang the small bell three times then placed her hands together in prayer.

Rein didn't notice the boy's eyes fixed on her.

"Let's go Shade. Papa and milky are waiting…" the woman grabbed her child's palm and began walking.

Rein didn't notice the tears streaking on her cheeks. She waved a hand in goodbye and watched them saunter off the mountain.

She felt nervous again when the boy returned a wave. She felt a cold sweat roll on her skin.

" _H-he can see me?"_ She placed a palm on her restless heart.

The little boy had a strange wistful expression as he looked straightly at her.

Rein had never showed much care to humans before, particularly to a little child. The mountain yokai grew protective of the child.

She always watched over him from afar, helped him sleep when he had nightmares, endured his tantrums, and listened to his rants.

Shade proved her theories wrong. She thought he could see her because he was a child. But when he started talking to her like she's human, she knew the child is different.

She even tried scaring him by saying that she eats children. But he didn't care and still had normal conversations and outings with her. He visits her every day, forced her to wake up early, asked her to make breakfast and play with him till the sun goes down.

Two years had passed and nothing changed. Shade could still see and hear her.

His visits to the mountain had been frequent which caused some adults to be suspicious.

" _The old woman said I'm not allowed to go here…" four-year old Shade cried._

" _Shh, if you can't go here, I'll go to you, okay?"_

 _Shade wiped his tears. His eyes were a-flicker with resolve. "Rein, I'll show them that I'll become an adult and I'll get you out of here, okay? Just watch me, okay?"_

 _Rein smiled. "Okay. I'm always watching you."_

"Hurry up!" Shade yelled, pouting.

Rein gasped for air, forcing her knees to catch up to him. The sun goddess never thought that hiking the 4,777 meter mountain would be this difficult.

" _Don't yell at me!_ " Rein protested. Shade is already a few meters ahead.

Even at present, she's still clueless as to how and why he could see, feel, and hear her. But as she grew closer to him, she gave up on looking for answers.

Shade is turning five years old and she marks it as the time to give up.

The little boy folded his arms like he's superior. He sighed, eyebrows pulled to a frown. "Hey, are you really a yokai?" he innocently asked.

Rein tripped. " _What?!"_ she hissed. The trees and shrubs shook in sense of her wrath. But the little boy just stood there, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Yokai are amazing monsters, right? I've seen them in the movies," he answered blatantly.

" _M-monsters?!"_ She coughed, feeling her blood boil.

"Well, nevermind." he shrugged and continued trekking the path where she placed some light orbs. "Rein! Hurry or we'll miss the sunset!" he commanded and ran ahead.

Rein sighed and pressed a palm on her forehead. " _Yes, yes…"_ She mumbled and followed the child like she always did.

" _Young ones have so much energy within them_." She sighed as she flopped on the summer grass.

Shade occupied the space beside her and they watched the sunset quietly.

Rein turned to look at him and moved her face closer to his. A faint blush seared through his cheeks.

" _Ne… how come you can see me?"_ She asked out of nothing. She just figured she needs to hear an answer from the child himself.

Her eyes were as clear as the sea and they looked so intently at him. Shade averted his gaze and grumbled, "Why? Am I not supposed to see you?"

Rein withdrew her face and giggled. " _No."_ She patted down her skirt and fixed her obi.

" _Shade, I'll show you something."_ She winked at him.

Shade watched her walk towards the deeper part of the river until the water reached her waist. Rein lifted her arms and soon, the place was filled with golden orbs.

Shade was left speechless as golden rays surrounded him, like she brought the sun closer. Soon, the other yokai appeared. He was slightly stunned at the sight of the other yokai.

"…they're scary…" he commented. Rein laughed at this.

" _It's my present for you, Shade. I called my friends to celebrate your birthday._ "

"You have weird friends. Well birds of the same feather-"

" _Don't say it, young man!"_ Rein intervened, covering his mouth with her palm.

Shade made new friends with the other yokai. He played until he fell asleep. He used Rein's lap as pillow and the sun goddess hummed some soft tunes as he slept.

The sun went down and soon, darkness swallowed the mountain.

" _Shade, it is evening already. You should go home…"_ Rein mumbled as she ran her fingers in his dark blue hair. Shade stirred and looked up at her with half-lidded eyes.

"Ne, Rein…" he started and sat straight.

" _Hmm?"_ she leaned closer.

"My father said we're going to Tokyo. Tomorrow is our departure," the little boy glumly informed.

" _Eh?"_ Was all she could say. Rein pressed a palm on her heart, trying to put it at ease.

"He said I'm going to attend school soon." he added, sadness dripping in his tone.

Rein forced a smile. " _I see. Congratulations, Shade!"_ she exclaimed.

Shade gave her a frantic look. "Do you think school is scary?" he asked.

Rein looked up and pondered. " _Hmm, I don't know. I never left the mountain after all."_ She sheepishly grinned.

Shade exhaled deeply and pouted. "I'm scared of school." he grumbled. Rein rubbed circles on his back and pulled him closer.

" _Don't be scared."_ She looked at him to check his face. The mountain yokai suddenly remembered the prayers of all those students who climbed the mountain. _"Ah, I remember some students praying to pass their exams. They looked so serious… and desperate. I think you should watch out for those things…"_ she notified.

Shade's eyes lit up. "Are exams enemies?!" he shrieked.

" _Maybe. The students looked like they're going to die after all."_ Rein had an equal disturbed expression as she spoke.

They laughed and a comfortable silence filled the atmosphere. Rein stretched her arms and inhaled the calm breeze.

" _It's getting dark, Shade. You should go home."_ she urged, stretching her hand which Shade happily took.

The journey towards the foot of the hill had been filled with small, sprightly conversations between the yokai and the little child.

"See you again, Rein!" he exclaimed, waving his hands.

" _I'm always watching you."_ she returned a warm smile and watched him saunter off.

"Rein!" he paused for a second.

" _Yes?_ " she replied.

"When I come back here in Sapporo, I'll take you with me, okay?" he promised, determined eyes bored on her surprised ones.

" _Eh?_ " Rein was too stunned to utter a reply. She felt something warm in her heart.

" _Thank you, Shade_." Her voice returned a second later. Shade pulled on a satisfied smile and waved a hand before walking away.

He didn't notice the tears streaming down her cheeks.

" _Amaterasu, you have always been taking care of that child…"_ some yokai appeared behind her.

" _Why? Is there something wrong with me taking care of people?"_ she drawled, returning to her small shrine.

" _No…it's just that you're too close with the child…"_ the other yokai opposed.

Rein sighed. _"I promised his mother."_

" _We think it's more than that."_

" _I respect what you think…but please let me rest for now."_ Rein muttered under her breath, ignoring the whispers and murmurs of the other yokai trailing her.

She went back to the river and immersed her right arm in the river.

" _It's all for Shade.._." she whispered, tears leaked out of her eyes as purplish curse marks covered her right arm.

 _I hope I can stay alive until next summer...I'll think of you in the summer grass, Shade._


	2. Summer Grass

**Natsukusa ni Kimi wo Omou**

"Rein!"

Rein turned around upon hearing that familiar voice, the voice she loves the most. She craned her neck, eyes deliberately searching for the young man. It has been seven years since she last saw the child.

" _Shade?_ " she called desperately. She heard a chuckle and a pair of hands wrap around her from behind.

"Hi, Rein…" he whispered in her ear. Rein shook her head, trying to stop the tears threatening to fall.

" _Idiot."_ she mumbled. The mountain yokai turned around and hugged him back.

"I missed you," he beamed, pinching her cheeks.

Rein looked up at him and noticed some differences. Aside from his silky, baritone voice, he has grown taller, facial features more prominent, eyes a hue darker, and skin a lot smoother.

She frowned. " _You're taller,_ " she remarked, throwing a weak punch on his hard chest.

Shade chuckled and lightly flicked her forehead. Rein pouted and pressed a palm on her forehead, hoping the light pain would stay longer.

"Ah, Rein! Look at me!" he exclaimed.

Rein moved closer and scanned him from head to toe. " _Is that your uniform?"_ He's wearing a black _gakuran_ _tsume-eri._

"Yes. I'm now a sophomore in middle school," he informed.

" _Middle school?"_ she looked puzzled.

"Ah, sorry." He momentarily forgot that the yokai is clueless about the things outside the mountain. "It means I'm all grown up and just a few steps away in becoming an adult," he explained, scratching the back of his neck.

" _Really? Congratulations, Shade."_ Rein clasped his hands and giggled softly.

A faint blush scorched his cheeks. "That means I can finally catch up to you," he mumbled.

" _What is that?"_ Rein leaned closer to his face. With her eyes staring at him, he just couldn't find the will to confess.

Shade averted his gaze. "N-nothing. I was talking to myself," he smoothly lied.

" _Oh, that's not a good thing to do."_ Rein had a worried look on her face.

Shade laughed. "Well, school is a bit depressing."

" _Are you still learning those difficult numbers?"_ Rein asked.

Shade mulled over her words before answering. "No. I like numbers now. I've been at the top of my class, especially in Mathematics." he bragged.

" _Mathematics?"_ Rein muttered, eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"It's the subject of numbers," Shade enlightened, brushing his thumb on the crease between her eyebrows.

" _I see. Are you friends with mathematics now?"_ She asked, clueless that a subject does not refer to people.

"Eh? Ah, well you can say it's like that." Shade answered.

Rein sighed in relief. _I see. Shade has already made friends with people outside the village._ " _You changed a lot, Shade. I can feel it_." she observed.

Shade sighed. "Let's stop talking about me. Look at you…" he paused to look at her.

He grabbed her hands and closed the gap between their bodies, causing Rein to feel uncomfortable. The lower half of her _furisode_ slightly rode up as he pulled her hands up. His eyes explored her face, searching for changes.

He frowned in disappointment. Except for the now run-down _furisode_ , nothing else changed.

She still had those eyes as clear as the sea, drooping eyelashes, pale skin, long blue tresses, and dry lips. The mountain yokai felt more uncomfortable under his intense gaze.

"You haven't changed a bit, did you?" he remarked, releasing her hands.

Rein scanned herself. " _Well, that's my life as a yokai."_ she sheepishly grinned.

Shade was reminded again of their status. As a child back then, he didn't know that matters like this would haunt him in the future. But he didn't give up on her nonetheless.

He pulled her again to a tight hug.

"I love you, Rein. My feelings for you never changed," he confessed, burying his nose on her hair. He could smell the faint scent of the summer grass. A few leaves are dangling on her hair.

"How about you?" he whispered with so much longing. He reluctantly pulled away to see her face.

" _I told you, nothing changed_ ," Rein simply answered with a warm smile.

 _That's all?_ Shade was saddened by her response.

The mountain yokai, noticing the uncomfortable silence between them, took the message to pull him out of there and go somewhere else.

" _Let's save the topic for later. Shall we go_?" Rein stretched her hand which Shade held like a lifeline.

" _Where do you want to go?_ " she asked.

"Anywhere as long as I'm with you," was his quick reply.

" _Okay. Summer grass it is_ ," she beamed.

Shade remembered the memories they shared in the summer grass. It felt like they all happened just yesterday. "Are you still going there?"

" _Everyday_." she mumbled softly, smiling.

"Have you ever thought of leaving the mountain?" he asked.

Rein felt the light tug on her hand, causing her to stop on her tracks and look closely at him. " _No. Why?_ "

Shade shook his head and muttered, "That means… you're always alone here."

" _I'm not alone. You're with me_ ," she clarified, freeing his hand and sat on their usual spot in the summer grass.

"But that's just in summer," he opposed, occupying the space beside her.

" _It's okay. That's my life as a yokai,_ " she droned, resting her head on his shoulder.

 _Life as a yokai, huh?_ Shade felt like tearing up. He knows he can never be with her but he refused to believe it.

"Can I hold your hand?" he whispered in her ear. Rein lifted her head to look at his eyes. They look more beautiful now that he has grown up.

" _You don't have to ask…_ " she smiled warmly, staring at their encased hand. His warmth is so comforting, removing all her fears and doubts.

Rein caressed his face and pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead. " _Happy birthday, Shade…_ "

They watched the sunset and talked until darkness enveloped the mountain. Rein summoned some light orbs to guide him down the mountain.

" _You should go home, it's getting dark,_ " she urged as she lied beside him and basked under the moonlight.

"A few more minutes, let me stay here, please. We don't know if father allows me to go here next summer." Shade pulled her closer, placing her head on his chest.

" _I'll miss you._ " she whispered, her hands playing with his hair. Shade inwardly smiled and felt calm in her light touches.

He suddenly felt his phone vibrate. He didn't have to look at the caller ID to know that it's his annoying little sister.

"Hello, Onni-san? Where are you? Father is really angry right now…" Milky frantically spoke on the other line.

Shade exhaled deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm going back. I just visited the mountain," he grumbled.

"Mountain? What are you doing there?" Milky shrieked.

"Visiting my girlfriend." he flatly spoke and ended the call.

The young man leaned towards the mountain yokai and kissed the bare skin between her neck and shoulder. "See you next summer, Rein…" he whispered to her ear.

Rein's eyes fluttered open. He's gone.

 _See you next summer, Shade._

* * *

Three summers had passed without Shade by her side. The mountain yokai did not expect that her heart would long for him so much. The other yokai would only send her pitiful glances.

That's why when he returned, she knew her heart does not belong to her anymore.

" _Congratulations on graduating, Shade!"_ Rein clapped her hands. Shade had a hard time hiding his flustered face. Several people showered him with various praises, but her compliment is the only one that counts.

They sat in their usual spot in the summer grass, shaded by the huge tree.

"Ah, Rein. I've brought you a new kimono." Shade rummaged his bag and pulled a white box. Rein moved closer, watching him open the material.

"Oh, it's so pretty," she spluttered as the delicate fabric draped on her skin. It's a light blue _yukata_ embroidered with patterns of white camellias.

"I noticed that you're wearing the same kimono since I was five," he remarked, helping her tie the obi.

"Ah… now that you've said it," Rein giggled softly, pulling her hair up, neatly tying it.

Alluring in an understated way, she looked ravishing in the traditional Japanese clothing. He knows the mountain yokai was always beautiful… but not _this_ beautiful and attractive.

Shade couldn't fight the blush creeping on his cheeks. "You look beautiful…" he swallowed, suddenly feeling his throat constrict. Rein felt blood rush on her face as well. The atmosphere turned abnormally warm.

All these years, they longed for each other. It's normal to get all flustered, right?

She occupied the space beside him and looked at the glistening river. Shade couldn't tear his eyes off the now exposed skin which was always covered with her long hair. He cleared his throat, which suddenly went dry when she shifted in her position and leaned her face closer to his.

He averted his gaze and propped his chin on his palm. "Rein, when we get married, will I become a yokai or you'll become human?" he asked, surprising the sun goddess.

"That… I don't know." she mumbled softly, dropping her gaze on her lap.

Shade sighed and leaned back on the grass. "Am I the only one who will get old?"

Rein looked up and mulled over his words. "I also don't know…" she confessed.

He propped an elbow and kissed her arm. "Can I hold your hand?" he whispered.

Her heart skipped a beat at the sudden request. She answered with a nod, not trusting her voice at the moment.

Shade carefully took her hand and entwined their fingers. He noticed some purplish scars covering the upper part of her arm.

"Rein? What is this?" he asked, examining the curse marks. He took her other hand and saw that it's covered with curse marks as well.

Rein gasped. "I-It's nothing…" her words dropping to mumbles. She reluctantly pulled her hand out of his grasp and looked away.

He wrapped his arms around her and noticed that she's quivering. "Rein… look at me." he instructed.

With her eyes shyly looking at him, cheeks scorched with a faint blush, and lips pulled to a pout, it was just too much to bear.

"Wha—" she started but was cut off when Shade pressed a firm kiss on her lips. As her lips parted, he took the chance to kiss her more passionately, putting all of his undeclared feelings in that one heated kiss.

Rein felt something sharp stabbing her heart, intolerable pain coursing through her veins.

They gently pulled away, both in need of air. He was shocked to see her extremely pale face.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to surprise you that much…" he apologized.

" _It happens to all of us yokai_ …" she said, showing the curse marks covering her arms. " _So, don't worry about it,"_ she assured.

Shade sighed in relief, resting his forehead on her shoulder. "Yeah, it's your life as a yokai, right?" he grumbled. She laughed softly.

"Rein?" he began, caressing her cheeks.

" _Hmm?_ " she lifted her face and smiled.

"Will you go to the festival with me?" he asked, eyes pleading.

The mountain yokai removed the hands caressing her face. " _Shade, you know that I can't leave the mountain…"_ she reminds him.

"Just this once…please? Besides, it's _our_ birthday…" he requests.

" _Okay."_ she mumbled. The other yokai were upset at her reply but their glances were not left unnoticed by Rein. Glances that were saying…

 _She's so pitiful._


	3. Festival

**Natsukusa ni Kimi wo Omou**

Shade felt something warm enter his heart. "Wear this yukata I gave you," he requested.

"I will…" she returned a smile and placed a gentle kiss at the corner of his lips.

As soon as Shade left the mountain, Rein returned to the river and immersed her body in the river. The unbearable pain in her heart is still there. She reluctantly untied her obi and saw the purplish curse marks creeping from her stomach up to her chest.

 _I'm running out of time…_

The sudden return of affection felt so surreal. Shade couldn't remove his mind on the mountain yokai. He tossed and turned in his bed, unable to sleep.

 _What are you doing to me?_ He sighed, gazing at the mountain through the open window.

"Onii-chan, close the window. There are too many bugs…" Milky complained, rubbing her eyes.

"Then go somewhere else to sleep," he objected, much to his little sister's chagrin. He wants to look at the mountain as much as he can.

 _You're always watching over me, right? It's my turn to look after you._ His lips pulled to a grin as the feeling of her touch surfaced on his skin.

 _I want to see you soon, Rein._ She was the last thought that came to mind before he drifted off to sleep.

The sun goddess brushed her hair and pinned it on the side with a gold _kanzashi_ , loose strands tumbled messily over her shoulders. The other yokai surrounded her, observing the smile that never left her face since the day the human kid returned.

(A/N: Kanzashi means Japanese hair ornament for women)

She looked stunning in her yukata. Her enticing eyes had an extra vivacity in them, making her look more beautiful than she already is. Some yokai even got jealous of the human kid.

" _Amaterasu… don't leave the mountain… believe me. What you're doing right now is putting yourself in danger."_

" _Amaterasu, we couldn't do anything to rescue you when something bad happens."_ they cautioned, despite knowing that she'll never listen.

" _It's okay. I can handle myself. It's just the child… I have to protect him,"_ she replied, giving herself one last glance in the reflection created by the glistening river.

" _Protect? You're falling in love!"_ they opposed.

" _What do you mean?"_ she forced a giggle.

" _Don't lie…"_ they eyed her suspiciously. She felt suffocated under their stern gaze.

" _Think…do you want to kill an innocent child so we can find another vessel? Of all the reincarnation, you're the most stubborn!"_ they admonished.

Rein collapsed on her knees, the hems of her yukata plunged in the river. Soon, the other yokai left, giving her some time to reflect.

" _Why did you choose me, Amaterasu?!"_ She cried out of frustration, her voice resounding in the deep forest.

" _I'm sorry…Shade…"_ she mumbled, tears streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

Shade kept on looking at his wristwatch then at the mountain. His neck and feet felt so painful that it made him wonder how long he has been standing there. He had prepared so much and even wore a plain, slate-blue yukata to match her.

"Onii-chan, the fireworks are going to start soon." Milky called, tugging the haori of the older Serizawa. The little girl, who had been watching her brother stare vacantly at the mountain for the past forty minutes, had have enough of it.

Shade just looked distantly at the mountain.

"Onii-chan?" Milky looked at him confusedly.

Tears leaked out of his eyes. _You can't leave the mountain, right?_

"I'm sorry, Milky. But you know the way back, right?" Shade asked, adjusting his haori.

"Y-yeah..." Milky stammered.

"After the fireworks show, go home and don't wait for me, okay?" he instructed, leaving the younger Serizawa with a worried look on her face.

"Why? Are you going somewhere?" the little girl asked.

"Yes. Tell father that I just went to the mountain." he answered, eyes fixed on the mountain as he made quick steps towards the exit.

"Eh? Mountain?! Onii-chan!" Milky spluttered. Another batch of visitors entered the place, making it extremely difficult to spot him in the crowd.

"What's wrong with him?" she huffed.

 _I'm sorry. I shouldn't have forced you. I'm sorry…_ Shade cursed under his breath as his feet hit some rocks. The path was dark. Rein's light orbs are gone. He tripped over the larger rocks, sending painful tremors as he forced his feet to climb the mountain.

"Rein!" He screamed out of desperation.

Rein, who was quietly sitting beside her small shrine, quickly heard his cry.

She was watching the festivity from afar like she did every year. But this time, the colorful lights and vibrant music couldn't fill the void in her heart.

" _Shade?_ " She gasped, pulling herself up and sprinted towards him.

Rein hurriedly summoned the light orbs and at the bottom of the hill… she saw him, the young man she would risk her life protecting.

"Why…" she mumbled under her breath, the dried tears welling up again.

Why do you keep on returning to my side?

" _When I come back here in Sapporo, I'll take you with me, okay?"_

Is it not obvious that we can never be together?

" _I love you, Rein. My feelings for you never changed."_

Why do you keep on changing my mind?

" _Will you go to the festival with me?"_

She clenched her fists. "Why do I love you this much? I just don't understand! How can I stop loving you now?!" she protested, pointing an accusing finger at him. For once, her voice sounded like a human's. It was so clear and distinct.

Shade stiffened at her sudden outburst. Did she just confess her feelings?

With her flustered face and pouting lips, he stifled a laugh. Sighing, he assured her, "Then, don't. Don't stop, Rein… because, I don't think I could ever forget about you, much less stop loving you." He smiled and it was enough to make her run to his side.

"You're the worst." She grumbled, hovering at him. "Idiot." She sniffled.

"I'm sorry." he whispered and pressed a light kiss on her ear.

They slowly pulled away from each other. Her enticing eyes bored to his, waiting for a response.

Shade couldn't believe his eyes.

He knew the mountain yokai would prepare herself today, but he didn't expect _this_. She looked so perfect and delicate. He can't promise that he could control himself.

Is it the yukata or the gold kanzashi in her hair?

 _To hell with it._

Shade caressed her cheeks and kissed her. It was not the response she was waiting but kissed him back nonetheless.

Rein felt the same pain surfacing in her chest, causing her to instinctively push him.

"I'm sorry…" he mumbled, completely taken aback by her action.

The sun goddess realized what she had done. "N-no. It's like that…I just suddenly…" she stammered.

"I love you…" Shade intervened, pulling her to a hug.

Rein cuddled in his chest, feeling his warmth. "Say you love me too…please… please…" he begged.

"I…" She started, hesitating. "I love you, Shade. You don't know how much I—"

He pressed a firm kiss on her lips.

He didn't have to hear the complete statement. All that he needs is to know that she feels the same way.

"Let me finish talking…" She requested, pouting. He chuckled, brushing his lips at the back of her hand.

"Can I see you tomorrow? If not, I'm going to do this now…" He asked, nuzzling his nose in the smooth line of her neck.

"Of course…" she mumbled.

Like she did yesterday, she touched his face and placed a kiss at the corner of his lips.

* * *

"Do you know what time it is, young man?" asked Mr. Serizawa, voice stern.

Shade forced his eyes to open. "1:45 am…" he indifferently spoke.

"This brat! You even left your sister alone! What if something happened to her?!" His father screeched.

"I'm sorry…" He muttered.

"Onii-chan said he went to the mountain…"Milky informed as she emerged from the kitchen.

"Mountain?" Mr. Serizawa stared down at his son in disbelief. "Mountain?! And what are you doing there? Camping?" he spoke harsher.

Shade pursed his lips and kept his head bowed. He never defied the man and would never dare to.

"He said he has a girlfriend there," Milky added.

"Girlfriend?" Mr. Serizawa scoffed. "Who? Amaterasu?" The old man didn't know that he's, in fact, right.

Shade hissed, eyes narrowing to slits.

"From now on, you're not allowed to leave your room." His father ordered before returning to his room.

Shade's head shot up in surprise. "Wh-what? Wait…I can't…"

"No means no."

* * *

"Onii-chan, will you please stop that?" Milky glared at her brother.

He has been staring at the mountain for the past twenty minutes, unmoving.

Milky rubbed her hands up and down her arms. "You creep me out."

 _Rein, I'm sorry. I couldn't keep my promise. Please don't cry._

 _Don't…_

 _Cry…_

Shade didn't notice that tears were already falling from his eyes.

Rein stood beside her shrine, anticipating his presence. Minutes, hours, and evening came but he's nowhere to be seen.


	4. Memories

**Natsukusa ni Kimi wo Omou**

Final part. But if you want me to continue, I still have lots of ideas in store.

* * *

" _Amaterasu, you have to remove his memories and his ability to see you."_

" _Eh?"_

" _If not, you'll die."_

Rein looked at the curse marks covering the upper half of her body.

"Rein!" his voice dragged her thoughts back to reality. She looked around, eyes frantically searching for him as she covered herself up.

" _Shade?_ " she mumbled, messily fixing her obi as she walked out of the river.

"Rein! I—" he coughed out, face red. Shade quickly turned around, giving the mountain yokai some privacy as she clothed herself. Although he saw all of her already.

" _You look cool in that uniform_ ," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his torso.

Shade can feel his pulse accelerating at her touch. He turned and hugged her back.

" _Why?_ " the sun goddess asked, hands running through his hair as he buried his face on her neck.

"I'm glad I'm the only one who can see you. It's like a special privilege," he answered, inhaling the scent of the river which had clung to her furisode.

" _Shade…_ " she began as she pulled away from him.

"Hmm?" he raised an eyebrow, removing the damp tresses falling across her forehead.

" _Do you want to go to the festival later?_ " Rein asked, smiling warmly.

Shade mulled over her words before responding. "…you're leaving the mountain?" he asked.

" _Yes._ " The mountain yokai beamed, clasping his hands.

Shade sighed, giving her a worried look. "You don't have to force yourself if you don't want to."

" _I've made up my mind. I want to be with you…_ " she assured, hands reaching his face.

"I love you…" Shade whispered, grabbing the hands touching his face.

Rein leaned forward to kiss him, ignoring the pain in her chest that slowly kills her. _This is the last…_

He pulled away, smirking. She sent him an apologetic smile. _I'm sorry. It's not what you think…_

She pushed back the tears threatening to fall.

"I'll meet you at the shrine…" he softly spoke, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

" _Okay…_ " she mumbled back.

Just when he thought that she's finally opening up to him, he's clueless that all she wants was to end the relationship that should have never existed to begin with.

"The people here really like you…" Shade comments, glancing over the crowd.

" _I think they're just scared that I'll take one of the little girls…_ " Rein giggled softly, admiring him in his plain, slate-blue yukata.

"Do you really do that?" he asked, sending her a curious look.

" _Eh? No, I don't do that. Do you doubt me?_ " she pouted. Shade felt his heart do a flip when she made that face.

She really never failed to sweep him away with her beauty.

"No. Sorry. I was just curious." he chuckled, entwining their hands. "We still have a few minutes before the fireworks show starts. Shall we look around?"

She responds with a nod.

Shade reluctantly removes her hand on his. "Wait here. I'll just find the best spot where we could watch the fireworks," He scanned the crowd, making sure that she's safe on her location.

" _Okay._ " The mountain yokai smiled warmly, suddenly feeling the lack of warmth in her hand.

She quietly stood there, enjoying the sprightly setting as much as she could.

"Oh, you look like the child who drowned in the river…" an old man clad in a monk's robe startled her.

 _Eh? H-he can see me?_ Rein did her best to ignore the old man studying her face.

Last year, when Shade called out to her, her voice sounded like a human's, now some people can see her. It seems like the curse marks weakened her.

"Who is that Oji-san?" a blonde guy with blood red eyes approached them. Rein's breath grew rapid and shallow as anxiety swallowed her.

 _Shade, where are you?_ She's not used to people other than Shade looking at her.

"Oh, the drowned girl…" the old monk muttered, pausing momentarily to think. "I think her name is Rein…" the old monk continued.

Rein's face was rigid with tension. She stared blankly at them with wide, horrified eyes.

"What's wrong?" Finally, she heard Shade's voice. His hand automatically reached hers.

" _N-nothing…_ " she forced out, voice shaking.

"Hey, Shade!"

Her shoulders shook in fear when the blonde guy called Shade.

"Bright! What are you doing here?" Shade responded, bumping fists with the blonde guy.

"Same as the others…" Bright answered simply.

"I see." Shade murmured, folding his arms.

Bright chuckled, not able to hide his amusement. "They said the mountain yokai will make her appearance today." he informed, face similar to a small child as he grinned.

"R-really? They always said that," Shade appeared nonchalant but a small sigh of anxiety escaped his lips. He glanced at Rein and she's shuddering.

"See you around then," Shade excused, noticing her unease. He clasped Rein's hand and pulled her out of there.

"Ah, y-yeah…" Bright pulled on a confused expression and watched him saunter off.

"Are you okay?" Shade asked, gathering her close to his chest.

" _Of course…"_ Rein smiled.

"Oh, the fireworks starts!" Shade beamed. The smile that cracked his face made Rein remove all her worries.

 _Shade is strong in both heart and mind. He can forget me…_ Or so she thought.

"Shade?" she called softly.

"Hmm?" Shade hummed, removing his eyes from the fireworks and focused them on her face.

"All the memories we shared, shall vanish." Rein declared. Shade was shocked to see no trace of tears or regret on her face. Her eyes were rigid, but full of broken emotions.

She lifted a hand and pressed it on his forehead.

"What are you doing?" he slapped her hand away.

"Let me do this please. They're not worth…remembering." She struggled forming the words. "Yes. They deserve to be forgotten…" Rein blatantly answered.

Shade snapped, grabbing her wrist and pulled her somewhere out of earshot. "Wait…what? Just a few days ago you said you love me now you want me to forget you?" he scoffed.

"Just do what I tell—" Rein stopped short when she saw his tear-stained face. She shook her head and heaved out a shaky breath.

"Not if I can help it." He objected. The next thing she knew was that she's pinned on the nearest wall and Shade was kissing her. The kiss was so intoxicating that she can't will her body to move.

The mountain yokai placed a curse mark on his chest, freezing his movements.

"Rein… what's wrong? If it's another of your worries you can tell me…" He drawled, eyes begging her to speak.

"We can fix it. Now, tell me. Please, I beg you." He pleads, voice cracked in every word.

Rein placed the same curse mark on her. What's the point of being the only one who remembers the other? They will both forget each other, at the same time.

"Say something…anything…please…." He mutters. He breathed in and out but air refused to enter his lungs.

They looked into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity but was actually only five seconds. She knew she's scarred for life. He knew his fear of letting go made a permanent mark on his heart. They both wondered whether it was just their mind playing tricks or it is reality.

"Rein, no. I love you. If it's about you being the mountain's guardian deity, I can stop seeing you. Just don't erase my memories." Shade didn't give up on begging but Rein was done creating the curse marks that will seal away his memories of her.

"No, Shade. The reason is I want to protect you…" She finally spoke, hands carefully touched his face and wiped his tears.

Shade felt another stab pierce his heart. "Protect me? Is this about your promise to mother?" He mumbles, leaning forward to the warmth of her hands.

Her lower lip quivered as words slowly made their way out of her mouth. "Yes…" She shook her head, unable to meet his eyes. "I don't want to put you in a lot of suffering," she continued.

His heart sank. He was so lost in thoughts of her leaving him.

"Rein… I'm already suffering and remove you in my life? That will kill me." Shade was not exaggerating. He's really sure he will die without her.

"I love you." Rein whispered and ghosted her lips on his.

"You're joking, right? Are you really going to do this? To _us_?"

"Yes."

With that, Rein vanished from his sight. Everything happened so fast. Like a floating bubble which died out in thin air.

Shade collapsed on his knees. His eyes fluttered open, hands supporting his head as pain shot through him.

"Eh? What am I doing here? Oh, yeah, the firework…" he muttered under his breath and kept looking around, eyes darting back and forth with a blank look on his face.

He looked like he didn't know where he was or what he's doing.

"Onii-chan? Are you going to the mountain again?" His little sister came in view, her eyebrows scrunched together, her head tipped to the side. She's as confused as him.

"Mountain? Why would I?" He nonchalantly spoke, dusting off the dry leaves which had clung on his yukata.

He looked up to the mountain and suddenly felt tears stream down his face.

"Why am I…crying?" he buried his face on his palm, tears rapidly flowing. He leaned in the nearest wall for support.

 _I'm watching you always._ Her voice rang in his ears.

The rain poured heavily. It was so strange since the sky showed no signs of raining since sunrise. The people vacated the place and ran towards the shrine.

They bumped into Shade but the young man just stood there, gazing at the mountain. He looked up and felt the droplets tapping lightly on his face.

"Ahhh! It's raining!"

"This is the first time this happened."

"Amaterasu-sama… was she disappointed?"

"Is she crying?" the people commented.

 _Rain_?

Shade felt something warm yet painful as the word formulated in his mind. He placed a hand on his chest, sensing the strange emptiness that nothing can fill.

* * *

That ends it. Sighs.

Anyway, I can't promise that I'll be able to update **hohoemu** tomorrow. I just returned home from a conference and I've been up late for three consecutive days because of it. Hope you like the story. Thank you for all support. God bless you.

I'm sorry Random Person but I have to do it. But if you want me to continue the story just tell me.

Thank you, Cynder 7 for finding the story great.

I'm sorry for the sad ending cherrione.

Please hit the review button before leaving the page. Hehe. Thanks!


	5. Seal

**Natsukasa ni Kimi wo Omou**

* * *

Hagoromo Gitsune, the nine-tailed demon fox, is princess Grace so you can imagine what she looks like.

Rein's eyes fluttered open and found herself a few feet away from her shrine. She tried to pull herself up but her knees couldn't carry her weight. She collapsed back on the ground and felt warm, thick blood drip from the cut above her eyebrow.

 _What happened?_

She could remember herself aimlessly sauntering off from the festival back to the mountain. Then her light orbs vanished. It was so dark, causing her to stumble and hit her head on a rock. Everything went black afterwards.

Aside from that, she's clueless as to why she left the mountain.

A groan escaped her dry lips as intolerable pain shot through her head. She had to stop walking and take in deep breaths to somehow ease the pain.

She forced her feet towards the river to replenish her strength. That's when she noticed something strange.

As she immersed her body in the river, the moonlight created a full reflection of her.

Trails of dry tears cut through the dirt in her face. A seal mark is carved on her chest. She lifted a hand and brought it to her face.

 _Today… you will ask Gitsune-sama to erase your memories._ It was printed in her palm. The seal mark is obviously hers.

" _Wh-why?"_ she nervously asked herself.

Slowly untying her obi, she saw the curse marks eating away her body. It already reached her left leg. She gasped, her eyes brimmed with frightened tears. She suddenly felt her throat constrict, her anxiety drained out all the blood in her face.

The mountain yokai scurried out of the water and headed to her next destination. She felt her steps getting heavier, her head lighter, and her light orbs dimming.

After erasing her memories, next to Rein's plan is to ask an even powerful yokai to guarantee that no traces will remain. She visited the most powerful yokai in the mountain, Hagoromo Gitsune.

She lifted her head and glanced over the fox demon's cabin. She placed a hand on her chest, feeling her heart hammer erratically.

Rein hesitatingly called out. "Gitsune-sama…"

She's oblivious to what happened and why she wanted to desperately forget, but whatever instinct she had, she decided to believe it. After all, those curse marks meant nothing but death.

Gitsune walked out of her cabin. "Ara, Amaterasu…" she spoke in recognition.

Rein bowed. "Let me get straight to the point…" she muttered under her breath.

"Go head." Gitsune urged.

"Will you erase my memories? All of it." Her request startled the fox demon.

"What do you mean by _all_?" Gitsune asked, refusing to believe what she heard.

"Everything. Since the day I was born until this moment." Rein explained, keeping her head bowed.

Gitsune's expression softened.

"Are you sure? Since you were a child and I took you in the mountain, you were always talking about those memories…"The fox demon tried to convince.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Gitsune-sama. I could never change the fact that my family knows I'm dead." Rein breathed, suppressing the tears. She gripped the fabric of her yukata for support.

Gitsune exhaled deeply, trying to weigh her words. "If I erase those memories, you will completely become Amaterasu. No more traces of human in you. You might regret it." She reminds.

"I'm willing to pay the price." Rein avowed. She drew in a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Gitsune slowly approached the yokai and saw the curse marks crawling on her neck.

 _Rein… did you want to become human again? Was it because of the human kid?_

She crafted her seal mark on the girl's forehead causing the latter to slightly shudder in fear. The powerful demon hesitated but still carried on the task of removing the memories.

Since then, everything about the mountain yokai changed. The other yokai no longer had the courage to approach her. It seems like her gentleness and other characteristics were washed away with her memories.

Indeed, she became Amaterasu. No more traces of the drowned girl in her.

She watched over the people, watched the festival from afar, but…

Summer was less than nothing to her. Birthday or not, she does not care.

The other yokai thought it is pointless to try to reach her now. They are deathly afraid of getting to her bad side.

" _Amaterasu-sama… don't you think she's gone stone cold?"_

" _Yes, she could kill with her glares. Do you think those glares are aimed at us?"_ the other yokai murmured as they watched the sun goddess.

As usual, she's standing beside her small shrine, listening attentively to the visitors' prayers. But the difference is all the things she hears are meaningless to her.

She looks at the people with a passive look on her face.

 _Well, what can I do? Even if I'm Amaterasu I'm still useless. It's not like I can answer those prayers._ Rein exhaled deeply and turned to her subordinates.

" _I can hear you. Go back to work!"_ She lashed out, her eyes narrowed to slits.

" _Y-yes!_ " the other yokai shrieked, sprinting back to their posts.

Rein heaved out another heavy sigh.

The festival starts in a few weeks. This indicates hundreds of people trekking the mountain. The mountain yokai just wanted to guarantee the security of people. She knows people are reckless. Whether she likes it or not, protecting them is an extra load to her work.

* * *

"Ne,ne…" Lione called, rummaging her bag to grab a pen and paper.

The girls consisting of Mirlo, Altezza, Sophie, and Fine turned to her.

"What is it, Lione?" Sophie asked.

"What are your plans this summer? Let's write them down." Lione beamed, grabbing their full attention. The girls looked on different directions, racking their brains for ideas.

 _Well, I do want Shade to ask me out…_ Fine thought, blushing in the process. The blush searing through her cheeks was caught by the others.

"How about you, Fine?" Lione gushed, pulling the red haired girl back to reality.

Fine managed to let out a surprised "Eh?" before realizing what she caused herself.

"Don't give us that answer, Fine! We know that you have plans with Shade." Sophie chimed in, playfully nudging her.

"That…we don't have plans, okay? There's nothing between us anyway." Fine cleared out, waving her hands in negation for emphasis.

"Ehhhh…" Altezza huffed, her speculating eyes inspecting Fine's face.

"Believe me!" Fine defended, turning her head opposite their curious eyes.

"I'm going to Sapporo. My grandfather said the guardian deity of the mount Taiyo will celebrate her 107th birthday," Bright broke in their conversation.

Soon, the other guys joined them. That includes Auler, Tio, Fango, Toma and of course _him._

Altezza looked at his brother in disbelief before letting out a scoff. "What makes that place special? It's just full of irritating cicadas and bugs," she grimaced.

"B-bugs…" Sophie stammered, cold sweat rolled off her chin.

"But he said the yokai will make her appearance at last," Bright persuaded, casting his sister a cold stare.

It was Toma's turn to scoff. "Huh? Are you a kid? Who believes in yokai nowadays?" He pointed out, lifting an eyebrow to his friend.

Auler placed a hand under his chin and pondered. "Well, they said the yokai is extremely alluring and a total goddess," he commented, causing Altezza to fume in anger.

Shade's head snapped towards them.

"I'll join," he stated with a raise of his hand. Fine frowned at his sudden interest and enthusiasm about some nameless yokai.

"Hey, ladies' man. You're only interested when girls are involved." Toma remarks, patting the guy's shoulder scornfully.

"Stupid. Sapporo is my hometown. I just wanted to see what it's like now. Besides, they always say that she'll appear but it never happened anyway." Shade brushed him off.

"But I'm sure she'll appear this time!" Bright proclaimed, earning a synchronized groan from the gang.

"Uh, if she's celebrating her 107th birthday, that means she's an old hag now." Tio mused. His wide eyes glanced at them in realization.

That statement made them think. Silence fell over them until the blonde girl decided to fill the void.

"You guys join my brother's summer getaway if you want. I'd rather smash watermelons at home than waste time believing in a mythical creature." Altezza stated, clearly not interested in any of the ideas.

"Hey, you don't have to be that rude." Bright retaliated. He cleared his throat and asked, "So, let's get down to business. Who's joining?"

"I'm in for some adventure so count me in." Shade answered simply.

The remaining guys raised their hands at the same time.

"If Serizawa-sama is joining that goes for me!" they chorused.

"I think the boys are on the same page. How about you girls?" The blonde guy announced.

 _As if I'll let this chance slide!_ Fine screamed in her head. "I-I'll go too!" She articulated a little too quickly.

Bright returned a nod. "Thanks, Fine. Anybody else?" He asked, looking over the remaining girls.

"If Fine joins then count me in." Lione exclaimed and gave Shade a side glance. The brooding guy returned an aggravated glare.

"Why look at me whenever Fine's mentioned?" He complained, clearly displeased at the treatment.

Lione shrugged then winked at Fine. Fine sighed, pretending she didn't get what Lione was hinting at.

"Sophie?" Bright smiled.

Sophie jumped off her feet as her name was called. "Eh? Uh… I think insect repellants are available so, okay." She affirmed.

"Altezza? Mirlo?"

"I'm sorry but I have to stay with Narlo. Maybe next time?" Mirlo bashfully reasoned.

"That's okay. Make sure you join us next time, Mirlo." Bright encouraged.

All heads turned to Altezza. The blonde girl lifted an eyebrow.

"Ahhh! Okay, I'll join. Satisfied?!" She bursts out.

Bright clasped his hands in satisfaction. "Good! Shade and I will plan the rest and we'll just inform you about them. Notify us of your suggestions."

"Oh, make sure there's barbecue, okay?" Lione suggests.

"Well, if the villagers would allow us to do that in the mountain." Bright notified.

"Eh…really?"

The rest of the conversation circled around the plans. Shade was not interested to listen anymore.

He excused himself and went to the bathroom. He unbuttoned his shirt and studied the seal mark on his chest.

 _I still have to confirm what this means._


	6. Summer sun

**Natsukusa ni Kimi wo Omou**

"Do we have enough meat for barbecue?" Lione asked, checking each shopping bag.

Tio lifts an eyebrow and grabs the shopping bags. "Yah, you girls are just thinking about meat, meat, meat. Are you guys not worried about your weight?" He interjects.

"Hey! That's not what we think all the time, okay?" Lione retorted, huffing in frustration.

"Yeah! We need to fill ourselves too!" Sophie piped in, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Do you think our brain do not think about food too?!" Fine lashed out, grabbing Tio by the collar.

Finally, the most dangerous woman chimes in. "Don't you dare question the ways of a woman or I'll punch you 'til you cry!" Altezza threatened, already cracking her fists.

Tio swallowed loudly and made a quick note not to mention anything about weight for the rest of his life.

"Ah, but I think Fine wouldn't be eating much. She's trying to lose weight after all," Bright broke in the conversation, a warm smile crossing his features.

All eyes turned to Fine, expecting a reply.

"Eh… don't tell me it's for Shade!" Lione's bluntness made Fine blush.

Without missing a beat, Bright gave Lione a high five.

"You never mentioned anything about that." Altezza points out, putting Fine on edge.

"It's because I never said anything like that!" Fine presses her lips together, her jaw tense.

Shade leans down to her, murmuring under his breath. "Really? You just cried over the phone last night because you gained another pound—"

"Ah, ah! Let's get going!" Fine gushed, a hand firmly clamped on Shade's mouth. Stunned by her own action, she let's go of his face, bowing apologetically.

Shade looks away, shrugging his shoulders flippantly.

Fine took quick steps forward, her eyes glancing around for excuses. "Wah, look at that! It's the shrine! We should hurry!" She manages clumsily, sprinting uphill so no one has to see her mope.

Fine topples to the ground as her toe hits a rock. Shade looks down at her with a heavy, reluctant sigh.

"I-I'm sorr—" Shade cuts off her apology, his eyes boring down on her. Fine just stared up at him, eyes wide with shock.

"Hey, we're climbing a mountain. Watch your step," he snorts softly, wrapping a hand on her arm and pulls her up. The low hum in his voice made her heart flip.

"Did you hurt yourself, Fine?" Sophie asks, helping her dust off the dirt on her dress.

Fine shakes her head and gets up to her feet. "I'm all right…" She trails off and looks over her shoulder.

She looks down shyly when Shade glanced back.

" _Ah, new visitors…_ " Rein mutters dismissively as she stretched her arms and propped an elbow on her mini shrine's roof.

"Let's pay our respect," Bright announced and they all clasped their hands in prayer. Shade glances over his friends then heaves out a sigh. He stares up, eyes dilating as he saw a blue haired girl floating a few inches above the ground.

Rein smiles as she studied the face of the blonde guy bowing over the shrine.

Shade blinks, rubs his eyes, and slowly realized that he was the only one who could see her. He leans over, trying to get a good look at the sun goddess.

 _Am I tired? No, the climb was not exhausting enough to make me hallucinate._

Shade cursed under his breath, shutting his eyes firmly then brings them back to her. He sweat drops. _Damn, she's really floating._

He cringed when his eyes traveled on the bluish veins on her feet. _Was she drowned?_

"Amaterasu-sama, please protect us on our way," they spoke in sync, then rang the bell three times before picking up their pace.

Rein lifts a hand and summons her light orbs.

" _This shall guide you…_ " She mumbles softly, turning around, unaware of the speculating eyes bored on her.

Shade offers her one last skeptical stare before sauntering off. He looks back, checking if she's still there. He grabs his phone and swipes the camera button. He almost dropped his phone when the young woman didn't appear in the photo.

 _Ghost?_

He mops his eyebrows with the back of his sleeve and walked on ahead.

 _Shit, this is bafflingly insane…_

He stuffed his cold hands on his jacket's front pocket, his face draining all its colors. He brisk walked towards Auler and the others.

"Hey…" Auler snaps his senses back to reality.

"Huh?" Shade grunts, startling Auler with his glare.

"Are there hot springs here? I think I need one. The semester killed every last one of my brain cell," Auler asks, trying not to make a comment on his friend's tortured expression.

Shade's mouth works wordlessly for a few seconds, then Toma chimes in.

"Yeah, yeah, how about waterfalls?" Toma questions him. All eyes looked at them, interested in their topic.

"I don't know," Shade brushes off their line of questioning, quickening his pace and walks ahead.

"Hey, you live around here, right? How come you don't know any landmark?" Toma huffs and lifts an eyebrow.

"Lived," Shade clarifies. "And I said I don't know. Stop asking," He snaps, furious enough to make them take a step back.

"Aish, look at him. He's being rude again. We thought we could count on you because you said this is your hometown," Toma hisses out. Shade cuts him off with another glare.

"Who says I don't know anything about this place?" Shade mutters. Toma rolls his eyes to the side and scoffs.

"At the top of the mountain, there's a really nice place by a river and it's called—" Shade falls short on words when he couldn't retrieve any memory about his childhood and that river.

 _What was it called?_ A cold sweat rolled down his chin.

"It's called…summer grass…" He tilts his head to the side, guessing.

His friends laughed.

"You did not even give us a convincing answer," Tio laughs, clapping his hands with mirth.

"I don't have to explain myself," Shade mutters, looking completely calm as he strode off.

Bright clears his throat and gives his friends a pat on their shoulders. "Let's just talk about the plans along the way, okay?" He urges, forcing a smile.

Shade looks away from the worried glances of his friends and heaves out an irritated sigh.

All he knows is their going uphill… but not being familiar with the area, it's getting more and more baffling.

He stops on his tracks and stares at the ground for a second. He glances back at the small shrine and saw the blue haired ghost sauntering off.

He looks around cautiously and gradually decelerates his pace.

"Where are you going?" Fine asks, startling him. He turns to her, avoiding her curious eyes.

"I need to buy us drinks, right?" His voice is so faint she can barely hear him.

"Can I help you?" She asked, giving his sleeve a tug.

"No." He quickly answered and headed straight downhill.

Fine looked puzzled for a moment, then nods.

Once he's gone, the indifference in his eyes was immediately glossed over with interest.

Shade trailed her as she passed by the village. His suspicion grew that no one else can notice her but him. _Since when did I have the ability to see ghosts?_

He failed to notice that she stopped walking. He decided to continue walking, as to not raise suspicion.

She turns on her heels and smiles at him. Her smile, bright as the summer sun, shone brilliantly against the clear blue sky.

For some reason, it evoked a wistful affection for the past. His lack of reaction turns her smile a little wry.

" _How can I help you?_ " She asks, ignoring the apprehension that hangs in the air.

He blinks then pretends that he did not see her. A small smile creeps across her lips… she knows he can see her. A chill goes down his spine, a sickness settling in the pit of his stomach when she moved her little purplish feet towards him.

She looks even more imposing from up close, her ravishing features strangely made her even more terrifying.

" _Are you stalking me?_ " She grumbles, narrowing her eyes at him.

Shade takes in a deep breath. "Eh, uh, sorry, it's not what you're thinking…" he justifies. She just looked over at him, her expression unchanging.

" _You sound guilty..._ " she murmurs under her breath, pointing an accusing finger on his chest. He jerked backwards, brushing off her finger in reflex. It made a soft snapping sound, indicating the brittleness of the bones beneath the pale skin.

"I said it's not what it looks like," he hisses out the words between his teeth, maintaining a good distance. A gust of dry wind whistles between them.

" _Then, what are you doing?_ " She questions deliberately, her hair cascading over one shoulder as she tilts her head, trying to read his expression.

"I was out for a walk. Are you a ghost?" He asked, surprisingly calm. Surprised by his question, she staggers backwards, mouth left hanging.

" _You…_ " she coughs, giving him an incredulous look. He just shrugged his shoulders and looked away. " _You think I'm a ghost?!_ " She spluttered, pointing her index to herself.

Shade rubs his chin, eyebrows scrunched together. "Then, Amaterasu?" He says without a moment of hesitation.

" _Yes. And so what if I am?_ " She retorts, getting over the initial shock.

Her eyes are so cold that they freeze the words in his throat. It took him a matter of seconds before her words registered.

"Wha— so you're the real deal?!" Shade screams, clamping a hand on his mouth as he realized he had said it out loud.

" _Pipe down, will you?_ " She hisses.

He blinks, clearly amused at her reaction… then starts to laugh. He gets a glare in return.

He shakes his head, brushing a stray tear. "Will I see you again?" He asks with a playful grin. She just scoffed and stared at him in disbelief. But when she caught the gentleness of his eyes, that natural smile and soft expression, it made her heart stop for a split second.

" _No. I don't make any second appearance to those who saw me once,_ " she mutters, avoiding his eyes.

Shade lifts an eyebrow. "But, they said you'll appear tomorrow, on the festival," he says.

" _They always said that but I never left the mountain_ ," she answers glumly, staring off into the distance.

Shade heaves out a sigh. "I knew it…" he murmurs to himself.

 _I'm sorry Bright but this would crush your dreams._ He smirks.

"What will happen if you ever leave the mountain?" He asks, catching her off guard again.

" _Maybe die? I don't know…_ " she shrugs. Her eyes dilated in realization. " _Wait, why am I even explaining to you?_ " She protests.

Shade moves closer to her then leans to whisper in her ear. "Have you ever tested that theory?"

She gently pushes his shoulder and walks away. " _No and I never plan to. This is not a talk show so stop your questions and go back to where you belong, kid,_ " she dismisses him, looks over her shoulder and sneers.

"Yes, grandma," Shade teased, turning around and sauntered off in the opposite direction.

She felt a roiling feeling in her stomach, his rudeness causing her to pause and scoff. She inhaled sharply and rubbed the crease forming on her forehead. She does not have all day to deal with his awful manners.

" _Buy some insect repellents and make sure to close the windows_ ," She advises with a frown.

"Okay," he looked back and saw her puffing her cheeks out at him.

" _And be careful_ ," her voice barely audible.

"Hm?" he hums.

" _Nothing. Just walk ahead and don't look back_ ," she manages a small smile and waves him away.

Shade chuckles and picks up his pace.

Even so… something about her reminds him distinctly of someone else.

No matter how he tried to puzzle it out, nothing is working. He looks back and saw her still there, an irritated look on her face as she walked around in circles, eyes glaring on the ground.

Leaving her made him feel strangely disappointed.

Little did he know that she felt exactly the same way.


End file.
